


Faith

by RectifiedPear



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Spoilers for the end of season one.Prompt drabble.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt happened, I complied. 
> 
> How could I not go with a new show promoting gay representation and found family?

Faith.

Such an odd word to think about.

Kipo had lost all her faith, regained it. Her hopes, her beliefs. Herself. 

She had lost everything, found it anew. Then lost her dad again, but not like before.

No. 

She knew where he was going, who had him.

This time, though, she was not alone.

Wolf and Bensen, and even Dave had her back. Kip wasn't scared anymore, nervous, but she knew deep down she could overcome this. There was too much resting in her hands now, too much to walk away from.

She had control now.

And faith in herself.


End file.
